Forever and always? A Jeca Fanfiction
by jecaismylove
Summary: Imagine Jesse and Beca didn't kiss after the Bella's performance on the finals. Imagine their lifes are going on like normal at college, everyone trying to deal with his own feelings. What will happen with Jesse and Beca, will there be a happy ending for them or is a future together just impossible?
1. Introduction

Hey guys!

I'm new here, so first I wanna apologize for all the mistakes that I'm gonna make )

I would like to write a Jeca-fanfiction (Jesse + Beca from Pitch Perfect for everyone who doesn't know what this is), even if I've seen that there are not many of them here the last months :D

Also, my first language isn't english, so I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes or false-using-words xD I'll do my best, I promise!

But I don't wanna bother you with long texts ;) Enjoy reading this story (as soon as I'll start updating xD), and if you have any ideas, suggestions etc., feel free to pm me :)

~ jecaismylove


	2. Chapter 1

It was now three days after the finals. Beca was laying in her bed, thinking about what had happened the last days. Together with Aubrey the Bellas had prepared a new song, or better said a remix. Beca couldn't remember something she had worked so hard on. But this time was an exception. Even if she would never admit it, she loved these girls. They had become their best friends, which was unusual for Beca. She has never been a girl with many friends...and now that she had it, she couldn't be feeling better. Even if she wasn't the type of person that shows her affection all the time, the other girls knew it and appreciated it. The day ofnthe finals had been a great day, Beca had enjoyed it so much. They had really won the finals! This year it wasn't the Trebles. No, this year the Bellas occupy this place.

Even if she didn't want it, her thoughts straggled to the Trebles, of better said to one special Treble: Jesse. While she had been singing on stage, he had looked at her in a for Beca strange way. All the time he had had that weird grinning on his face, which wasn't that strange. But this time, she had had seen something in his eyes...something special, something new which Beca didn't really understand.

When she got aware of what she had been thinking, she rebuked herself fast. Really? She sounded like a love-sick teenage girl who makes herself hopes, that the love of her life reciprocates her feelings. Beca took a deep breath. But why was she caring so much about him or about what he was thinking of her?

"Stop it Beca!" the girl mumbled to herself. This was going too far. It seemed college was making Beca behave like a typical girl, and this was the last thing she wanted to happen. Sighing, she turned around in her bed and grabbed het phone. While she was switching it on, Beca looked at the other side of the room. Normally, Kimmy Jin should be laying there. But yesterday she had moved out. It wasn't because there had been a problem between both of them. No, in fact their 'relationship' had gotten much better. But they had found out that Chloe had been sharing a room with a member of the Korean club Kimmy Jin was in. So they had decided that Kimmy Jin and Chloe change rooms. Yesterday, the Korean girl had packed her things and moved out. Chloe would first move in today because after the finals, she had disappeared with her boyfriend after being drunk mostly the whole night while the Bellas had been partying. Later, Beca had gotten a message that she shouldn't be worried because Chloe would spend the weekend at his house. So that's why Beca was laying alone in her room, at a Sunday morning, and thinking about friends, finals and about the love. Yep, college was really changing her.

Why was she behaving like this, she asked herself meanwhile. Did she really have feelings for Jesse? The last time Beca has been in love has been during college. There was that guy, she had a crush on. But he didn't notice her, he didn't even know that she existed. Of course, Beca had suffered a lot until she decided to forget him. Since then, she kind of got immune to boys. But this changed when she had met Jesse for the first time. Something about his way to behave, about his character...it had fascinated her. But was this love?

Her thoughts we interrupted by her phone, that already had booted. And yet, a little light signaled that even if it was still 9am in the morning, she had received a message. When she saw who had texted her, her heart started to throb very fast. It was from Jesse.

"Hey, what's up weirdo. You're already awake?"

When she read the message, she couldn't help that a big grin appeared on her lips. Jesse was the only one who called he weirdo. It was kind of funny, but also it made is special for Beca, even if she didn't really want to admit it.

One second she worried if it would seem strange if she answered him immediately, but then she said to herself: "C'mon Beca, he's just a friend. If Chloe would have texted you, would you have worried about that? No, you wouldn't. So text him!"

"Morning. Yes, I just woke up :) "

A few seconds later there already came a response. "Hope I didn't wake you up. Already plans for today? :D"

Beca breathed in. Why was he asking if she had planned something? Now she was curios and typed in an answer.

"No, you didn't :) Well, tonight, Chloe will move in, so I'll help her with her stuff. But apart of that...nope, I haven't."

Beca put her phone text to her head on the pillow while she was waiting for his answer. An then, a few minutes, which for Beca seemed like an eternity, her phone beeped. She took it fast and read his answer.

"I'd like to ask you if we could do something together today, of course just until you have to go. Maybe we could have lunch together and after that watch a movie or something else, idk. :) but just if you want to."

While reading this message, a part of Beca was jumping and dancing of joy. This part was trying to convince the other sceptical part that Jesse had asked her for a date. But fast, Beca suppressed the idea of a 'date'. "Jesse just asked me if we would spend the afternoon together, nothing else. It's just a meeting between two good friends." she said to herself while answering the message.

"Sure, it's a good idea. But please, just one movie for today, okay? ;) "

Seconds later, her phone beeped for the forth time.

"When shall we meet? Am I that predictable? ;) "

Beca chuckled. Yes, he knew Jesse very well, better that other friends. Maybe it was because Jesse was very sincere, and if you once got his confidence, you'll hardly loose it.

"Maybe at 11am at the main entrace of the college? Oh, I know you very well ans for ne you're totally predictable ;) "

Laborious, Beca stood up from her bed and went to her wardrobe. There was it, this famous question: What should I wear? But a part of Beca clarified that this WASN'T a date, so it wasn't imoortant what she weared. So Beca took of a pair of jeans, a black and blue striped shirt and her bathrobe. One last time she took her phone and checked if there was a new message. And yes, of course, there was.

"Okay, that's fine. Should I be worried now? ;) Later, you'll tell me everything about your life, because I feel that you know much more about be than I know about you ;)"

Beca hold her breath. She should tell him about her life? Something that Beca really hated was to talk about herself. She didn't really like it when she was in the centre, she was someone who didn't want to get too much attention. But then she tried to calm down? Maybe Jesse had been joking, maybe he just said it, but didn't really mean it like that.

"Yes, you should ;) I'll take a shower now, see you later." The thing with her life she just didn't comment. And then she got the last message for that morning.

"Okay, see you :) Don't drown ;) "

Yep, this was that Jesse everybody loved. And even if his comments werd completely silly she couldn't stop smiling. And with this for Beca totally strange smile she started to make her way to the bathroom.

Hey, so this is the first chapter of this story. I hope you like it :) Like I said in the intrpductipn, English isn't my first language, so I apologise for all the mistakes I did.

Please leave a comment or PM me and tell me what you think of this chapter or if you have anything that I should change :D thanks :)

~ jecaislove


	3. Chapter 2

After having taken a shower and having dried her hair, Beca went to her room again. It was still half an hour left until her meeting with Jesse, so she just sat down on her bed and stared at the wall opposite to her. She didn't exactly know what was going on inside of her, and this was what made her fell so insecure.

Beca sighed. She didn't understand these strange feelings inside of her every time she saw Jesse or talked to him. After yelling at him and shutting him out, they kind of broke up, well not as a couple but as friends. During this time, she really had realized how important this guy had become in her life. Yes, Beca Mitchell realized how bad it hurts to loose a friend. She has always seen him as her friend, maybe even as her best friend...but after they had talked and agreed again, she was confused. Not that she didn't like it to spend time with him, on the contrary, she really enjoyed it. Jesse and his obsession to movies, the movie-cation thing - which he hadn't started yet, but Beca knew he would - , she really liked him and his crazy way. But every time they spend time together, it was like Beca wasn't that I-don't-care-what-you-think-of-me-Beca who just did what she wanted to, regardless of whether the people liked it or not. No, she really cared what he was thinking of her, and she even got embarrassed after saying something really stupid, which was really unusual for Beca. Yes, since she had met this guy, and since she had realized how important he was, Beca had changed.

Suddenly, her phone started to ring. Beca, who had been deep in thoughts, winced. She took it and looked at the display. It was Chloe who was calling. "Hello?" Beca said after accepting the call.

"Hey, Becs, are you ready for your new roommate?" Chloe chuckled. Beca had to smile. Yes, this was her second best friend, this friend who has convinced her to audition for the Bellas...well, in the shower.

"I hope I am. And I hope it wasn't a wrong decision." Beca answered playfully. She literally could hear how Chloe was perking her eyebrows up while grinning.

"Oh, you will see...Wanna come over and help me with packing my things? I have way too much stuff here and I don't know how to get everything into the few boxes I got."

"I would help you, but unfortunately I'll spend the day with Jesse, so I can't." To be honest, Beca could imagine better things like spending the afternoon putting clothes and CDs and anything else Chloe had in her room into boxes, so it was good that she had already planned something for the afternoon. But Chloe wasn't stupid.

"C'mon Beca, I know you don't want to. So don't try to invent any dates you have planned for the afternoon, just say it." Chloe chuckled again.

"First of all, I didn't invent it, I will really spend the day with Jesse. And secondly...it isn't a date!"

One second, Chloe kept silent. "Uhhh, so Beca really will have a date today. What have you guys planned? A romantic going on the movies? Cuddling on the couch for the whole afternoon?"

"It isn't A DATE!" Beca said loudly, but her friend just ignored her and went on speaking.

"Oh Beca, I always knew it: one day you guys will be together, you'll see. Don't think I haven't seen these looks you've been banding. You have a 100% crush on this guy, Beca, accept it." Chloe said. She couldn't understand why Beca was trying to hide it, when Jesse was feeling just the same as she did...but somehow she just didn't see it, like the adage says: The eyes of love are blind.

Beca just murmured "It isn't a date." while she felt that she was blushing. This was also something totally unusual for Beca. Beca never had been this girl that blushed because of every little thing...and since Jesse had appeared in her life, things like this one had changed.

Chloe laughed. "But in the evening you'll help me moving in, right? Or will you guys be busy with other things?" The last part of the sentence the red-haired girl pronounced in a cheeky way.

"No, I'll help you." Beca answered taut and a little grumpy. She didn't like it when Chloe said things like this one, but a part inside of Beca had to agree with the red-haired girl. Even if her head tried to silence this girly part. "I'm sorry Chloe, but I have to go now, ut's already ten to eleven. See you this evening!"

"Goodbye Becs, and have fun at your date." Chloe said and chuckled for the hundredth time during this call.

"IT ISN'T A DAT!" Beca said with a snarl and hung up before Chloe could say anything else.

The brunette sighed. Sometimes her friend could be very annoying. But now she really had to go if she didn't want to be late for her not-date with Jesse. Which totally wasn't a date, it was just a meeting between friends. While walking to their meeting point Beca kept on saying this to herself.

A/N: So, this is a smaller chapter, I'm sorry 3 Of course I found out NOW that there don't exist any 'comments', there are just reviews! I'm learning something new every day hehe :) Thanks for every read, every review, I'm really happy that there are some people reading thid stuff :D even if it's not so good stuff ^^ Again, if you have any suggestions or if I can improve something, feel free to PM me :D Thanks ^^

~ jecaismylove 3


	4. Chapter 3

Already fron afar Jeca could see Jesse standing at the entrance and waving in her direction with one hand. Jeca, who lived in the Bella's house, which was next to the Barden University, but she still had to cross the campus, smiled and waved back. Yes, this was Jesse all over. His dark brown hair, this big smile on his face, this shining in his eyes when he was talking about movie score or movies generally...this was it what made her best friend so special. And these things just made people love him.

"Hey Million Dollar Baby" Jesse said with a big smile when she finally arrived at where he was standing.

Beca responded the smile. "Hey weirdo, what's up? You've been waiting for a long time?"

"No, I just arrived a few minutes ago." He smiled again. "What shall we do now?"

Beca just shrugged. "I don't know, you can decide." She would be fine with everything - apart from 5 movies at one day - and Jesse knew her good enough to kniw what she may like and what not.

Jesse, who had seen that the brunette had been listening to music - her phone was in her pants pocket and the earphones were still sticking out - knew Beca was totally obsessed with making remixes. But sometimes she was just too shy to accept her talent for it. She knew she was good, but often, when he asked if he could listen to a few ones, she just said they weren't finished or something was still missing. But Jesse wanted to try it again. "Have you done any new remixes?"

Beca nodded. When she realized that Jesse wanted to listen to them she said fast: "...but they aren't finished, there's still missing somehting."

"Oh come on Beca, you say this every time! I know they're awesome." But Beca still shook her head, so Jesse grabbed her phone before she could withhold him. "Jesse, give me back my phone!" Beca exclaimed, but Jesse was already walking away. She followed him, but with her short legs she wasn't as fast as the boy forwards her.

"What's your code?" Jesse asked, noticing that Beca's phone was locked.

"Dude, give me back my phone!" Jesse had stopped all at once, with the result that Beca, who had been walking very fast, bumped into him. "Oops, sorry." she muttered.

Jesse turned around with a goofy smile. "Your code?" he asked again, perking his eyebrows up.

"I won't give you my code." Beca said, trying to grab the phone. But Jesse held it right to the top so that Beca never could reach it.

"Ha ha, very funny Jesse." Beca said when she realized that she had no chance, she was too small to reach it.

"I know." The boy in front of her grinned again. "I'm still waiting."

But the brunette just crossed her arms and stood in front of him, trying to look as annoyed as possible. "I can stay here for the whole day, you know?"

"Oh, it would be a pleasure." Jesse answered, that goofy smile on his face again. Slowly but surely his arm was getting heavy, so he put it a little bit down. This was enough for Beca, she reached out her arm and fast grabbed her phone. Jesse had no chance to prevent it. She looked at him with a triumphant smile, trying to ignore the warm prickling on her skin where she had touched Jesse's hand.

"Okay, you have won. Now wanna show me a few remixes?" Jesse asked carefully, making a puppy face.

Beca couldn't help that her heart stared to beat very fast when she saw Jesse's face. Also, she realized only now how close they were standing next to each other. "Nope, I won't" she answered, clearing her throat awkwardly and making a few steps backwards.

Sometimes this girl really was stubborn, so Jesse had an idea. Like a big cat he made one step towards the brunette. And then, while she was looking at him startled, he reached out his arms and started to tickle her.

Beca, who hadn't been prepared for this, couldn't escape. She tried to, but Jesse was merciless and didn't let her go. "Jesse...please...let go of me..." Beca said between laughing and gasping, but Jesse just kept quiet and went on tickling her, a big grin on his face. Beca tried to break away again and again, but she couldn't.

After a while of begging and laughing Jesse decided that Beca had suffered enough. The girl was turning her back on him, so he fast wrapped his arms around her waist so that she couldn't escape. When had they been so close to each other for the last time? He couldn't remember. But what he knew was that it was wonderful to hold the brunette in his arms, and he wished that it wouldn't just be because of a little game. Jesse tried to ignore his fast-pounding heart, which wasn't easy because Beca's proximity was making him feel completely different.

Beca, who on one hand was relieved that Jesse had stopped tickling her, on the other hand was kind of feeling uncomfortable feeling his arms wrapped around her waist and feeling him so close to her generally, had decided to just stand there without moving. She felt the warm breath Jesse was blowing into her neck unwittingly.

After a while Jesse begun to speak, or better to whisper inti her ear: " Now, did you change your mind?" His voice sounded throaty, which made Beca's flesh crowl. His proximity had caused a loss of speaking for a few seconds inside her, so she just nodded.

Jesse had seen that the girl he was holding in his arms had just nodded! Triumphing he smiled. It's not just that he had reached what he wanted, no, he was also holding the brunette in his arms. One second he savoured this moment, but then he slowly let go of Beca.

The girl breathed in deeply, trying to settle these feelings inside her that confused her, before turning around and looking as normal as possible. Jesse had that goofy smile on his face again. "Sorry Becs, but I didn't see another option."

Beca just couldn't help it, she returned the smile. "Just don't do this again, okay?" she said and punched him on the shoulder.

"Outch! Okay, I'll try." he answered. "You know what? It's already time for lunch, so let's go and get some food, and while eating you'll show me your remixes, okay?"

Jeca grinned. This boy would never give up. "Okay nerd, let's go get us some lunch."


End file.
